The invention concerns a spacing holder for grate rods of a pipe spacing grate for guidance of pipes, e.g., in steam generators, whereby the grate is formed of intersecting grate rods, arranged in more than one plane and encircled by a frame, which has a groove running about the inside for reception of the ends of the grate rods.
The piping of heat exchangers requires maintenace of an exactly defined distance between the rods of the pipe grate. Maintenance of the geometrical structure of the grate is achieved, in particular, by securing the ends of the grate rods in the frame structure of the gridiron.
In the state of the art, the securing of the grate rods in the frame is done in different ways. In certain configurations, the grate rods are rigidly connected to the frame. In others, spacing yokes are provided, which allow a certain latitude of movement to the grid, which makes possible a thermal compensation. This compensation is important if the gridiron and frame consist of different materials.